Lace, Pearls, and Diamonds
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: All of a sudden, Black Star claims to know a famous singer from Asia who is a "Childhood Friend". His friends don't belive him, but what happens when they find out he wasn't joking? Her name is Maka Albarn the second lead singer of a girl group called "Lace". Kid falls for angelic voice and well... it goes from there. KidxMaka SoulxLiz BSxTsubaki others. AU


A/N: Okay guys! So (those who have read my Fanfic before) I updated my website and has a lot of updates and such so check that out! If you don't know it and want to go to it : Rachelchanxoxox . webs. Com (remove spaces).

The song in this chapter is I will Show You by Aliee. I highly, highly, highly, highly recommend it! It is such an amazing song. Pleaasseeee go and listen to it for me! It would mean more to me than reviewing! Listen to it! It's on my website under references! Love you guys!

**~~~I am on a piece of bacon~~~**

"You are joking, right?" Soul said in a very flat tone holding his soda in his hand.

"Dude, I am not!" Black Star yelled. Soul rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't seem very likely… But I'll go to your imaginary concert. If she is actually real, I'll give you 25 bucks and you give me 30 if she isn't." Soul grinned.

"You're on albino shark!" Black Star smiled. Soul growled.

"Dude, I told you not to call me that!" Soul punched Black Star in the arm. Kid rolled his eyes.

"You two are idiots…" Kid sighed.

"HEY!" Soul and Black Star yelled at him. Soul jumped a little when his phone went off. He hit the talk button.

"Hey Liz… Sure, why not?... whatever, I'll see you there… Love you too." Soul took the phone away from his ear.

"Ooooh! Souly and Lizy sittin in a tree-" Black Star started to sing. Soul punched Black Star in the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Soul yelled.

"Don't hit me in the shoulder!" Black Star pouted rubbing his shoulder, "So what was that about anyway?"

"Liz wants me to go to a concert with her tomorrow at 9" he sighed. Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing it's at the park for some girl group she likes?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Soul asked. Black Star grinned and snapped his fingers and pointed at Soul.

"You're gonna owe me 25 bucks tomorrow bro!" Black Star yelled.

"Whatever," Soul mumbled as he left the coffee store. Kid turned to Black Star.

"Your 'Childhood Friend' is going to be there isn't she?" Kid chuckled.

"Hell yeah, she is!"

**~~~I am on a piece of Canadian bacon~~~**

Kid Pov:

Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with those two…

My phone buzzed and I picked it up. It was a text from Black Star: _Dude, u coming 2 da concert w me?_

I honestly hate when people text like that… They have no correct grammar or punctuation what-so-ever. Well I have to deal with that because Black Star, Soul, and Kilik all text like that…

Me: _I will come. I shall get ready._

BS: _Girly boi…_

Me: B_uffoon. _

BS: _Did u jus call me a baboon?"_

Me: _No, I did not._

I sighed and grabbed my wallet and keys and walked out of my front door. It was already really dark out… maybe I should have gotten a ride. Though, it really doesn't matter since I live just a block from the park.

"Hey Kid!" I saw Liz standing next to Black Star and Soul. I jogged up to them. I saw the line which was very long. Liz jumped up and down rapidly, "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?! Black Star got all of us back stage passes! He knows the second main singer and I get to meet her! My dream is going to come true!"

"Wonderful." I said with a straight face. I never liked concerts. They are loud and crouded. I hope this girl is nothing like Black Star… I followed the three in to the park and we had reserved seats in the front row. All the lights turned off and turned back on, and a young woman stood in the middle of the stage. She had short black hair and glasses and wore a black suit. She held the microphone up to her mouth…

"Good evening everyone. I'm Azusa, "Lace's" manager. I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. The girls always get so happy to meet their fans. As you all know, we have recently released their second album "Lace, Pearls, and Diamonds". If you are new to our fan base, I want you to know the girls. The leader, Kim Diehl, co-leader and main rapper, Maka Albarn, main dancer, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Maknae (Korean term for the youngest member in group), Jackie Dupree. So to start this concert, here is Maka singing her new hit, I will Show You!"

The lights went off again and when they were turned back one… my breath was taken away. There was a petite, blond girl with her head down. She held a microphone in her right hand. She wore a white lace dress that was short in the front and long in the back, it also had a silk navy belt wrapped around her waist. She also wore tall navy heels. Liz squealed next to me. Maka, I think that's her name, is gorgeous with no doubt. When the music started, she looked up and held the microphone in front of her waist.

_You're probably wearing the clothes I bought you  
You probably put on the cologne I bought you  
And right now__, you're probably meeting her and laughing_

Her voice is so beautiful… and she is completely symmetrical!

The piano and violin complemented her voice amazingly…

_Did you like her that much that you had to leave me?  
How much more do I have to be better?_

_No matter how much I try to erase you  
We spent so many days together  
The past times are so regrettable that tears keep flowing but…_

The tempo sped up a little. The lights shining on her changed to white to a shade of fuchsia.

_I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me  
I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

Background dancers danced behind her as she swayed to the music.

_I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure  
A me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down  
Boy you gotta be aware_

_I neatly change my hairstyle and carefully apply my makeup  
With my high heels and short skirt, everyone turns to look at me_

_If I ever run into you, I will give a dazzling smile  
Pass by your surprised face and click clack go on my way_

_I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me  
I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

_I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure  
A me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down  
Boy you gotta be aware_

_I will throw away the ring you gave me  
I will erase the letters you wrote me  
Without lingering attachment, without regret, I'll forget you  
I wanna forget you, I wanna erase you_

_I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me  
I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

_I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure  
A me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down  
Boy you gotta be aware_

When she stopped. Everyone stood up and applauded. I stood up and smiled. Black Star turned to Soul, "You now owe me 25 bucks!"

"Damn it!"

The lights turned off once everyone settled down. The lights turned back on and this time there were four girls. Maka and one with short pink her, one with long brown hair, and one with long black hair.

(Maka): My embrace is a fortress to you, I am thrown away by others  
Love – I can't see the end of that dark tunnel so I'm very afraid  
Like a desert with a blazing sun, like a person crying out of thirst  
Kiss me ma baby, before this night is over, hurry, to me, day by day

Who knew she could actually rap? (Korean rappers are the best!)

(Tsubaki): I miss your embrace, I guess I loved you too much  
When this night passes, it'll become tears to wipe off – tok tok tok^  
(Kim): If that silver moon sets, will it disappear – Your scent that still remains?  
Will the dream-like memories also scatter?  
Like rain drops, far away, tok tok tok

(All): Kiss me baby I'll must be stay here Day by Day  
Whisper that you love me  
Kiss me baby Just you can take me Day by Day  
Before my tears dry up

(Jackie): (Ddurururururu Ddurudu)  
Like the wind, you disappeared  
(Ddurururururu Ddurudu)  
Day by day, I miss you, day by day

(Kim): Tonight, I long for the passing by memories, I hear your voice  
The countless nights when we promised eternity, they become tears – tok tok tok

(Jackie): At the thought of you leaving, again tears fall  
Please tell me you will return so our love can be forever

(Maka): You leave me and go far far away, follow that road and disappear  
At the end of this crazy love is the dangerous cliff,  
I was infected by this tough love and kept trembling  
I hope my lips that recite this sad poem will be remembered in your black eyes  
Kiss me ma baby, before this night is over, hurry, to me, day by day

(Kim): Kiss me baby I'll must be stay here Day by Day  
It's sad but I will erase you  
Kiss me baby Just you can take me Day by Day  
Before my tears dry up

(Tsubaki): kiss me baby take me day by day

**~~~I am on a piece of freakin bacon~~~**

We are officially backstage now… oh boy…

"Thank you so much Black Star! I actually get to meet all of them!" Liz smiled. There was a scream to the left of us. The Pinkette pointed at Ox, my classmate.

"I want this man arrested!" She yelled. Ox fell to the ground.

"But I love you Kim!" Ox yelled as security guards pulled him away. There was another yell.

"Black Star!" I saw Maka yell who ran up to Black Star and gave him a bear hug. He hugged her back grinning ear-to-ear.

"Hey, I want to introduce you to all my friends-"

"Hello Miss Albarn, I am Death The Kid," I bowed. She giggled and blushed.

"Hi, well apparently you already know my name…" she smiled. Black Star laughed.

"Well I'll leave you two bookworms alone to chat about nerd stuff," he laughed. Liz pouted.

"But I wa-"

"Come with me." Black Star said dragging Liz and Soul with him.

"Bookworm? Nerd?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my neck with my other hand in my pocket.

"Ha-ha yeah… I like reading and stuff a lot…"

"Well join the club." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at her feet trying to hide a blush.

"Well I like reading and stuff a lot too…" she giggled.

I smiled. For once, I don't think Black Star is an idiot.

A/N: Other song is Day by Day by Tara

R&R


End file.
